


The Nightmare

by notstilinski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Gavin Reed, Ficlet, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, No Explicit Romance But Maybe If You Squint Real Hard, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: He started to move without thinking about it. Running towards the darkness. “CONNOR?!”A gasp tore roughly through his throat as he shot up. Deep breaths before he glanced around. Home?





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as (human) Gavin having a nightmare about being an android and loosing Connor or Android Gavin having a nightmare based around his memories. Either way, there's no explicit romantic stuff here like I said but there is some Gav900.

     Snow flitted down from the sky almost like a dancing fairy before it fell to rest as a small dusting over all objects. The city, for once, seemed like it was at a complete standstill for the night. No one was outside, the only source of light was the beams of light that came from the streetlights. It was almost like something out of a horror movie… One were an entire city was abandoned for seemingly no reason. 

     Jacket pulled tightly around an unfeeling body, Gavin trudged through the snow with his eyes squinted to help him see. He seemed to be the only living creature in the city besides the occasional bird and the one stray dog that he had scared off. Really? He thought to himself as he continued to trudge forward, their the only living things. Despite everything that had happened, he wasn’t sure if he was alive or not. An entire city had seemed to evacuate because they believed that he wasn't. That didn’t matter. Nothing mattered besides the house. The house  _ had _ to be there. 

     Gavin didn’t know what he would do if it wasn’t.

     There was no way for him to keep track of how long he had been walking. The internal clock that he had? Every time he even tried to think about it, his mind would go blank. Something that always seemed to be ready and available was now gone. It didn’t matter too much, of course, but he felt like he had been walking for hours. 

Did it matter? He wasn’t supposed to feel anything. 

      Feet slowly came to a stop as he looked at the road sign. Part of him wasn’t sure which way to go. Was he broken? With a shake of his head, Gavin simply turned left and made his way down the road. On your right, he remembered as he walked. It should be to your right. Everything would be fine as soon as he got to the house. It would be fine and he would be safe- 

      Gavin came to an abrupt stop, expression morphing into something unreadable, as he stared into the darkness. 

      No.

      No, no, no, no. 

     The house should be there. His home should be there.  _ He _ should be there. 

      He started to move without thinking about it. Running towards the darkness. “CONNOR?!”

      A gasp tore roughly through his throat as he shot up. Deep breaths before he glanced around. Home? Something wasn’t right… There was a gentle snore that caught his attention as he glanced down. A arm was slung over his waist. His gaze ran over the limb to the body attached to it. Connor?

       Maybe it was the jolt of the bed or maybe Gavin had spoken aloud but the other man shifted. Slowly, very slowly, his eyes flickered open and something cold twisted through his chest. Icy blue eyes sleepily scanned over his face before Nines let out a small yawn. The arm around him moved just so he could rest his hand against his stomach. 

     “The nightmare again?” The detective asked as he buried his head into the pillow. 

     Gavin’s mouth seemed to have gone dry before he managed to choke out a small, “What?”

      Nines made a small noise in the back of his throat before he guided Gavin back into bed. 

     “C’mon,” he muttered as his arm wrapped back around him, pulling him against his chest, “get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you got to the end and hoped you liked it! You can leave a kudo or a comment, if you want.
> 
> If you really liked it then you could consider supporting me on ko-fi ( http://ko-fi.com/stiles ) or visit my tumblr @ notstilinski where I sometimes do writing commissions.


End file.
